THE LEGACY OF INUYASHA
by Miko Kikyou
Summary: This story takes a look into the past of Izayoi, Inuyasha's mom. It tells the of the time she spends with Sesshomaru and Inuyasha, but this story doen't end until kikyo seals Inuyasha to the tree. Enjoy.
1. A Look into The Past

THE LEGACY OF INUYASHA

**A Look into The Past**

Narrator:

There is a child, a young child, born under the light of the new moon. Such a child is shunned from the world of man, as well as the world of beast as long as he shall draw breath. Yet, he is still too young to know the outcast he truly is, this child, not a human, nor a demon, this child, known as Inuyasha.

Izayoi:

I stand here watching him, my Inuyasha, so carefree and innocent. He was just a boy, yet I could see his father's blood ran deeply in his veins. So much like his father was he. How I miss him so. He would have been so proud of Inuyasha, it had never mattered to him that Inuyasha was half human.

I watched my son play with a ball, his favorite ball. It had been a gift from his father. It was a birthday present, on the night of the new moon, and it was also on the night of the new moon that he became a full human.

He was to become human to become a full human on that night, the night of the new moon every month, for that was the curse of being a half demon. It is a constant reminder of what they are and of their birth.

Inuyasha is but a young boy and I must protect him from this world as long as I can.

Inuyasha:

I love this ball that Father gave me. It's so fun. I could throw it around all day. I bounced it really high and one of the village boys caught it and threw it to someone else. Is this some kind of new game? The person he threw it to threw it to someone else and then that person threw it to another person. It must be some kind of game. Every time I got close they threw it again. I don't understand this game at all. Then one of them threw it really hard and they started to leave.

As I went chasing after the ball I heard one of them speak, "Stupid half breed."

I was confused by his words and decided to ask my mother as soon as I got my ball.

When I got back to where my mother was standing, I ask, "What's a half breed." she didn't answer my question, but I see tears fill her eyes, and she pulls me close to her.

Izayoi:

As hot tears fell from my eyes I remembered my earlier days… I still remember the fine robes of silk draped around my body as I wandered through the castle. I was born the eldest of two daughters of the most powerful king and queen of all the southern lands. My silliest whim was the kingdoms demand. Anything I wished was made possible, some way, some how. But I often got bored within the castle walls. I longed for the outside world and often went for walks through the village.

It wasn't too much better though. They still treated me like a princess, though some of the village men looked at me with their eyes to make up what they could never touch, for such actions against a princess would have meant the bloodiest execution possible. I was discussed by those men, but in a way I preferred there looks than the ones of respect given by the others.

I much preferred when I walked alone through the village or when there were only small children who didn't realize who I was and often asked me to play with them. It brought me joy as I loved the children, but often when their parents noticed they would coming running out and apologized for their child's "disrespectful behavior".

It was after such walks that I found it increasingly hard to return to my dreary, pampered life in the castle.

Through the rainy season, when I could not go on my walks I had a great hunger that couldn't be feed with mortal food. I wanted nothing more to be out in the world, far beyond this place where everyone knew my name or who I was.

I deeply desired to know what it was like to be born an average village woman, instead of a princess. My sister was quit different then I was and she often laughed at my so-called stupid dreams and always questioned why I would want to give up such a life of luxury if only I could be an average woman. She relished the life of royalty and could never comprehend why anyone could ever possible wish to be a lowly pheasant.

Her opinion matter little to me, as I knew she had been poisoned by this life and would never be able to recover from such poison. I hated such a life with my whole heart and soul, but was some how able to stomach it, but then one faithful day changed everything.

It was the day my parents had announced my engagement to the prince of the eastern isles. This brought great displeasure unto me, for I met him once before at a ball, and found him to be nothing more than a womanizing creep. Many of the men at that ball had asked my father for my hand in marriage and I couldn't believe he was the one who hand gotten it.

It was this displeasure that sent me on a walk, but not into the village. I couldn't take them right then, I needed a nice, quiet place to think. As I traveled through the woods, I saw something! I wasn't sure what it was, but it had a strange silver glow about it.

I tread forward cautiously, fearing the glow was from a wild animal or mystical creature. My mind spoke with the sense of reason, telling me to turn back if I valued my life, and my heart spoke with the voice of hope saying that I some how needed this thing. That it would some how help me.

As I cleared away the bushes, I saw a man, or what seemed to be a man. As I looked closely at him, I saw that his leg was badly injured. I forgot all reason as I rushed forward to help him, but stopped dead in my tracks the second his eyes turned to me.


	2. Eyes of Kindness

**Eyes of Kindness**

Izayoi

His eyes were not the eyes of humans, but in them there was a kindness and understanding, something that I hadn't seen in human eyes in a long time.

He suddenly spoke out, "A human. You are a human, are you not?"

My mind was screaming run, but his sweet voice convinced me to stay.

I said not a word as I began to examine his injury. It was still bleeding pretty badly, so I ripped off a piece of my sleeve and bandaged his wound. He watched me with curious eyes as I worked.

When I finished he said, "Thank you. But are you not afraid? Most humans would've run away. May I ask, why did you stay?"

My voice had been quivery, unlike his smooth creamy one, when I answered, "You were injured, and I had to help you. What kind of cold-hearted person would leave an injured… uh… what are you anyway?"

He laughed heartily then told me that he was a demon of the class of dog. He told me of how he got his injury. He had been in a battle with hundreds, maybe thousands of demons, who as of now lay dead, but he too had suffered from the bloody battle.

By this time I had been very confused. I had always been taught that demons were despicable monsters that would kill a human in the blink of an eye. People had always said that even if you saved a demon's life they would instantly kill you as soon as they were able to, without mercy.

It made me wonder, why did he seem so sweet? Why hadn't he killed me yet? Was he planning on killing me when his strength returned?

But when I looked into his eyes, I knew, without a single doubt that all those stories about demons, that all those people who spoke of demons and everything I thought I knew about demons had been wrong. I knew demons were just like humans, some good and some evil, and it took this demon to show me that.

I asked him what he was planning to do now and if he could even walk. He got up slowly, but not without some struggle. He almost fell once, but I grabbed onto his arm and steadied him. When he regained balance I felt my face flush a bright red when I realized I had a hold of his arm, and let go a little too quickly.

He took one look at me and busted out laughing. My face began to get even more red, and it took him forever to stop laughing, but when he did he told me that he may have to rest there a few days and that he would consider it a blessing should I come to speak with him again. I then realized something I never had before. The people I knew, had know all my life, they weren't my friends, just hired hands who worked in the castle, respecting their princess. This demon didn't respect me as a princess, but a person. He closer resembled a friend than anyone else ever had.

A whole new light came to my eyes and I began to see many things much more clearly. My eyes began to water up as I thought of how this demon, who I hardly knew, cared for me, in a way no one else did. He cared for my heart, who I truly was, not my royal status. I had never once, in our talk, mentioned my royalty, nor did he mention his status, but he surely guessed my silk robes that would have taken years of wages of a normal village woman to buy.

His clothes remained a mystery to me. Never had I seen the likes of such clothes in these lands. It made me wonder what his status was, but it mattered not.

I remember talking to him for hours, neither of us ever mentioning our family life. He told me many stories of the countless demons, humans, sprites, and many other creatures he had encountered. I hung on his every word, hardly daring to breathe, afraid I would miss something; I would sit without saying a word as he painted beautiful pictures in my head. He could have made it as a storyteller. He was much better than the person storyteller I had had as a child.

All too soon the sky was darkening, and it was time for me to head back to the castle, but before I left, I promised to return with the sun the next day. He gave me a smile and I headed off with a light heart. I was so merry that I completely forgot about why I had first made my journey through the woods.

The second I walked through the castle door, it hit me full force.


	3. Death's Grasp

**Death's Grasp**

Izayoi:

The walls were covered with radiant decorations. There were handmaids and man servants running around trying to prepare for the wedding. I stared in utter awe as my mouth dropped open. Before I had time to recover, I was being dragged across the room by a handmaid. I was in a completely different world as they fitted me for my dress and going around making many other arrangements. It was all a hectic blur.

When I finally got my bearings back about me, I headed for my parents quarters. I was about to do something unheard of. In those times, and still much practiced today, a marriage arrangement was made by your parents, and you did not change that.

"Mother? Father?" I asked meekly as I entered the room were they bedded.

My mother answered with her usual cheerful greeting, as my father sat working at his desk. My mother jumped right into talking and laughing giddily about the wedding. She talked so happily, yet I couldn't help myself.

I just yelled out, "I don't want to marry that womanizing jerk! I'm in love with someone else."

When I'd finished I could hardly believe those words had come out of my mouth. No one dared to defy their parents in such a way, but what really astounded me even more was the fact that I had said I was in love with someone else. I honestly had no idea why I had said that. Who was there for me to possibly be in love with?

The only people I knew were the servant boys of the castle and the village boys, and the princes I'd often seen at the balls, but then a picture of that demon came to my mind!

I saw him smile at me in that goofy way that only he could, and I knew he was the one! My mother and father stared at me with their mouths wide open. I had shocked them, but it was my mother who recovered first, and spoke softly, "Dear, what do you mean you're in lo…"

"What the hell do you mean? In love! Ha! Ha ha ha! Stupid child! You don't know what love is! You do not have a choice in the matter! You are going to marry to marry Prince Ferdson and I will not hear another word about this silly love of yours!" Father busted out saying.

His words left me speechless and gapping at him.

It was Mother who finally broke the silence, "Dear, I don't think that was called for. She's just a young girl."

Then I added, more calmly, "Besides, I'm sure that my younger sister would be happy to marry him."

He may have been a jerk, but he was rich and powerful, and she would go for that.

Father just started yelling at me again.

Finally, I couldn't take it anymore. "I'D RATHER DIE THAN MARRY THAT JERK! I'M IN LOVE AND THERE'S NOT A FORCE ON THIS EARTH THAT WILL KEEP ME AWAY FROM HIM!" I yelled so loud it hurt my throat. The second I finished speaking, I took to my heels, and ran blindly out the door, through the dark of night, into the woods.  
I tripped over stray roots and ran into tree braches, but nothing else mattered as long as I was to be with him. It didn't matter if I was to be rich or poor, or a pheasant or a queen. I didn't care if he was a noble or a lowlife, if he was a demon or a human, or whatever else he could have been. I just wanted to be with him.

I stumbled into the place were he had just a few hours ago lain. As I looked upon it, I saw that he had departed, and I felt hot tears stream from my eyes. Images of him flashed in my mind, as my heart was ripped to shreds. Then something hit me like a rock, not only had I lost him forever, but I had never asked him his name. I had been referring to him as him, or that demon, or such similar names.

The knowledge that I lacked was a darkness that consumed my soul, and there were ropes that cut deep into my skin. If this knowledge remained unfound, I would surely die. I stood there, in motionless shadow, unable to move, unable to breathe. I had no idea how long I stood there. There was no time. Everything stood still. I saw nothing, I felt nothing. Death was reaching its long, cold hand towards me, and there was nothing I could do to avoid it.


	4. His Name

**His Name**

**Izayoi:**

It was then that I saw this white, fluffy monster that was bigger than anything I had ever seen before. It was bigger than the trees, the village, houses, it even shadowed over the castle. The monster greatly resembled a dog. It was seeing this monster that pulled me away from death's grasp. I fell upon my knees and gasped for breath. I knew, the second I looked into its eyes, that it was the same demon I had fallen so deeply in love with.

The noises that I had blocked out hit me full force now. I heard the sounds of night, but there were the sounds of what was unmistakably a search party. This was confirmed when they began calling my name.  
The demon laid down so that I could climb onto his back. I didn't think twice about it, because I knew that he would be taking me to a new, better life. The second I was on his back, he soared into the sky, and we started our long journey without a backwards glance.

The journey was a long one, but neither of up spoke, and I deeply enjoyed the silence, and I think he did as well. I sleep through most of our journey; however, something was able to snap me awake during the last part of our trip.

It was then that I felt as if I was entering lands that no human had ever sit foot on. As first there was nothing, not even dirt roads or huts, but soon there was nothing but a huge forest as far as the eye could see.

We traveled for hours through the thick packs of trees. Finally, in the middle of such a huge forest, there was a place at least five times as big as my fathers. The place was the plainest of whites, but beside of it, was a wonderful treasure.

It was a magnificent lake with sparking blue water. The lake contained the purest water in all the world and it was impossible to tell how long the lake was, because it wound, in a curvy path, through the canopy of trees, far too far to see. The only part of the lake able to be seen, even flying in the sky, was the stretch by the palace.

He landed gracefully in the space between the palace and the lake, despite his injury. His injury had healed some, far more than it would have if he had been human, but not fully healed. The area he landed in seemed to be just the perfect size for his landing and I wondered if that was intentional.

Before I had time to think more on this, he gently laid down and patiently waited for me to get off. Once I had done so he transformed back into the first form I had saw him in. The form that he almost looked human in, but any idiot would be able to realize he was not. He had a certain nonhumanly glow about him, and if that didn't give him away, his long, beautiful, silver hair would.

He took my hand and gently pulled me towards the palace, but I pulled my hand away. He turned to me with a look of shock and pain. He had puppy dog eyes that could melt the coldest heart in the world. If he hadn't been in such pain, I would have laughed. It really did look funny.

But I had to assure him of my loyalty, "Please, just a few questions first. I must know you're your name. I've waited so long to know, and I really don't think I can go without knowing a moment longer. Also, I must ask, what is your role in this mighty palace? Are you a serving demon? Perhaps an assistant of sorts? Even a duke or someone else of high ranking stature? I assure you that I bear nothing against you for whatever stature you may have, but I wish to know what kind of work I will be in for when I become your wife. I have followed you this far without question. I would not turn my back on you now. Answer my questions and I will gladly follow you to the bowls of the underworld if you so wish it."

I then reached out and gently put my hands upon his cheeks as proof of my great loyalty and love to him.

He embraced me in a warm hug and said, "You have left your family and followed me a great distance to be with me, so I guess I do owe you a bit of an explanation, don't I?"

He flashed me a goofball smile that always made me smile as well. I felt as if I had known him for an eternity, yet it had only been a few days. He pulled me even closer to him, and whispered in my ear a name, his name. It filled me with magic and brought meaning to my life. It became part of the air I breathed. It became part of the blood that flowed through my body, and it pounded with each beat of my heart, so deep into my heart that nothing could ever hope to pull it lose. His name was one that I dare not speak to anyone other than him, for fear that the second it left my lips that it would be carried up and forever lost in the wind. To others I would always speak of him as that demon, or my love, nothing more.  
Then he told me that he was the mighty lord of this huge castle, the likes of which I had never seen. I felt my mouth drop open, and I couldn't help but stare at him in utter shock. One look at my face and he busted out laughing. Pretty soon I was laughing too.

When I finally recovered I said, "You must forgive me. You just do not act like any lord I have ever met."

"No, do not apologize. I like your attitude. It is very humorous. However, the same could be said about you. You do not act like any other princess I have ever met." He answered slightly laughing.

He was right. I guess we were both just strange. Then I took his hand and followed him into the palace which seemed to swallow us as we entered.


	5. Foolish Humans and a Mother's Love

**Foolish Humans and a Mother's Love**

**Izayoi:**

The second we got in, he changed from the sweet, kind lovesick puppy, into a general heading into battle. Though he never let go of my hand, his shoulders stiffened, his goofy smile turned into a stern expression, and his eyes hardened several fold. I pondered at what could have possibly brought about this sudden transformation.

This new form scared me more than any other form he could possibly take. He called out one word as clear as a bell, in a sterner voice than I had ever heard him use.

The word he said was, "Sesshomaru."

I was left in wondering at who or what Sesshomaru was. My question was soon answered. A mysterious figure entered the room. He was but a young boy, but he held himself with the pride of a lord's son. He had beautiful hair, much like his fathers, where a tangle could never be found, and it gleamed brilliant silver which I had always loved about his fathers. He wore the fine threads that not only proved he was a lord's son, but a warrior willing to go into battle upon his father's command. He walked with the confidence of a warrior. I couldn't figure him out, as he was surrounded by mystery.

The only thing I was certain of was the fact that he was indeed the son of the demon I loved. This boy, by the name of Sesshomaru, let out a yell loud enough to shake the palace when his eyes fell upon me.

"Father! What is the meaning of this? Why have you brought this… this… human to our home?"

Then it hit him like a bomb. His eyes went wide with shock and he whispered the word, "no," over and over again. Then he started yelling, "No! No! That woman is just human scum! How could you defile my mother's memory by even thinking of bedding with this human! Have you no pride! Have you no respect for my mother! I'd hoped you'd never care for another other than Mother, especially not some damn human woman who'll just betray you! All humans are the same!"

The demon lord knelt down beside his son and spoke in a calm, gentle voice, "Listen to me son, I loved your mother and I always will, but before she died, she told me that she wished for our happiness always. I love Izayoi here every bit as much as I do your mother, but your mother will never be forgotten. She will have a place inside our hearts that could never be replaced by anyone, and you have to understand that not all humans are that way."

His words warmed my heart, and I felt as if I was going to cry. Sesshomaru's eyes didn't soften one little bit. He looked at his father with those same cold as ice eyes that made my blood run cold.

He turned and quietly said, "All humans are the same." Then he left without a backwards glace.

I put my hand on my love's shoulder, as he had not moved and was still knelt in the same position in which he had been speaking with Sesshomaru in. "Why does he hate humans so? I can understand how hard it must be for him to except me. He really cares for his mother doesn't he?" I spoke softly.

He sighed and began to explain Sesshomaru's hatred. "Sesshomaru's mother was a kind, caring, brave woman. She deeply cared for Sesshomaru and would've given anything to assure his happiness and safety. She was a true beauty, a siren to any man with eyes, but beauty was not the sole quality she possessed. She had the heart of a warrior, and like any true warrior, she died in the heat of battle. There had been an attack on this land, and she demanded to head into battle with us, despite my wishes. To give credit where credit is due, the reason I didn't want her on the battlefield wasn't because she couldn't handle it, far from it. I just didn't want her to get hurt. She did a great job and was the deciding factor in the battle. She saw an opening and took it. She easily took out their leader, but the second she did, she was mercilessly attacked by hundreds of demons. She fended off many, but up against such great numbers and such strong soldiers, it was to no avail. Without their leader they were forced to retreat back into the shadows, but the damage was done. I was able to catch her before she hit the ground. As she lay in my arms, covered in her own blood, her last words were 'I wish for your happiness always. Both yours and Sesshomaru's. Live your lives as best you can, and I will watch over you from heaven.' I could not save her then, but I am now planning to have a sword created that can revive the dead. It will one day belong to Sesshomaru. He really does have a soft heart, but I fear that one day there will be no one left to keep his heart pure, and then all the hatred and pain inside of him will boil to the surface, but wielding this sword will be a way to make sure he can never forget his mother's love, as well as mine. The sword will be forged with my own fang. I will also have a sword forged for our son, one with great killing power. He will need all the help he can get."

At that time I did not understand his words, but now I know all too well. However, at that moment I was too considered with Sesshomaru. His story was so sad. "But I still don't understand his hatred of humans." I said quietly.

"Sesshomaru did not always bear such a grudge against humans. He is a quiet boy, who often keeps to himself, but he has fallen in love, but it was only once, and the scar of it still weighs heavily on his heart. Many years ago he fell in love with a young human girl. The girl soon fell in love with him as well, and they were inseparable for many a month, but alas, love is painful. The girl never realized he was a demon, but when she took him to her village, the villagers did. The whole village started screaming and there was a lot of pandemonium the second they saw him. Many of the villagers kept screaming, 'Demon!' When the girl found out that she had fallen for a demon she screamed and ran into the nearest village hut. Even though she had loved him, her trust was not enough for her to believe that he wouldn't have harmed her. Now he thinks that all humans are as foolish and traitorous as her."

The story made me think. Ever since I was young I had heard stories of the cruel things demons did to unsuspecting humans, but never did tell of the cruel things humans did to demons. I felt my heart go out to the poor boy. At first I had been confused at how a boy so young could have had such a heart-breaking relationship of such magnitude, but then I remembered that a demon's life span far surpassed that of a human. Though he seemed to be just a boy, I suspected that Sesshomaru far surpassed me in years. I now understood why he harbored such a grudge against me, yet I decided to treat him as if he were my own son, in hope that if I treated him with love and compassion, maybe someday he could actually grow fond of me. Maybe, just maybe.


	6. The Wedding

AN: Hey guys. This will be my last chapter for a while because I'll be gone all summer. To tell the truth I wasn't planning on putting up another chapter before I left, and I probably should be packing right now, but Megan was ready for the kill if she had to wait that long for another chapter, so I figured what the heck, give it to her. Please review guys, because if I know my story is appreciated then I might find some nonexistant time this summer to do a some more work on my story, and if I do that, then all I have to do is put it into the computer and upload it.

**

* * *

**

**The Wedding**

**Izayoi:**

But those matters could no longer remain so heavily on my mind. My interests were concentrated on myself as I began to prepare for the wedding. My husband-to-be sent out a decree across the land announcing our betrothal. It made me wonder just how many people would show up. I hadn't seen anyone on the way here, but he was the lord of the lands and very few people would dishonor their lord by not showing up to his wedding.

But there was not time to dwell on this for very long, because he called for some demon women who began to make me a gown of the finest silks. The silks were even better than the ones I'd worn as a princess. I watched them work with the amazing grace that even the most skilled humans failed to possess.

Their delicate fingers worked wonders as they made a beautiful gown of the purest white.

As I watched them, another demon woman approached me. She was wearing a simple light blue dress with creamy white streaks down both sides. Her hair as a light brown color and greatly reminded me of straw. Her body was rather small and she curtsied gracefully before me.

"My lady, I have been sent to help you, by the lord himself, with whatever you may need." She said with a voice so soft it was barely above a whisper.

I realized right away that I liked this girl. Her appearance made it easy to see that she was nothing more than an ordinary village woman. She could have easily passed for a human, if she lost cat ears, whiskers, and tail. She was the kind of person I always wanted to get to know, but never could, because it was unbecoming of a princess to become friends with ordinary women, besides not one of them had ever shown even the slightest interest in being friends. When I looked into their eyes there was little respect, but this girl had eyes that shone with the light of friendship. She didn't respect me as a princess, nor did she look down upon me for being a human.

I smiled at her and said, "You can start by telling me your name."

She smiled back at me and told me that she was known as Cama. Cama and I started talking, and she really had a great sense of humor, and that was a rare trait in such quiet people, but she could make anything funny. Soon the demon women, who I had learned from Cama, were spider demons, they looked tremendously like humans, so I did not know what kind of demons they were, but they were obviously the best in the land at making fine cloths, were finished with my dress, and I gasped in pure awe of it. Words could never describe its beauty.

It was the purest white of anything I had ever seen in this world, and it glowed like the sun. The spider demon women then began to fit the dress to my body, so that it would only be able to fit me. A true one-of-a-kind.

As they worked diligently, there came a soft rap on the door. The door slowly opened and my love poked his head through the door.

Before he even had time to say hello, Cama was all over him. "Just what do you think your doing? It's bad luck for the husband to see his wife in her gown before the wedding!"

He did as she commanded. She was actually pretty scary, not someone I'd want to meet on a moonless night in a dark ally, but I could see why he had hand-picked her to be my assistant. Very few people would dare address their lord in such a manner. She had spunk. Another true one-of-a-kind.

Once the spider demon women were finished with my dress they patiently waited for my orders on what to do next.

"Make a dress for the matron of honor." The women stared at me with confusion on their faces, but it dissolved when I pointed to Cama.

However, at that instant it was Cama who had the look of confusion, not to mention shock. Her mouth fell open and her eyes got bigger than I though possible. She resembled a bug in such a way that my feeble attempts to control my laughter were to no avail. When I was able to regain control over myself, which was no easy task, Cama rushed up to me with a look of concern plaguing her face as she said, "My lady, I"  
I cut her off abruptly and firmly corrected her, "Do not address me in such a way. It is not "my lady", I am just simple Izayoi."

"I am honored by your gesture my… I… I mean Izayoi, but a lowly demon like myself does not deserve such an honor."

I then had to explain something she couldn't understand, that she was my best friend and how I greatly wished for her to honor me by being the matron of honor in my wedding. After a long talk, she finally accepted the position, but it made her blush none the less.

Her gown was very beautiful, but if truth were to be told, it greatly fell short of my own, as should any matron of honor's dress compared to the bride's. Her dress was a peachy white, sleeveless thing with pearls encircling it from the waist down.

Her whole face was crimson and I could see that this gift I was giving her held greater value than anything else she possessed, perhaps not for its beauty, but the fact that it was a gift of kindness from her friend. It made me smile that such a simple gesture could bring her such happiness.

Both Cama and I spent endless hours being "fixed up". It was tiresome and I felt sure I would pass out long before the wedding even began.

Finally it was about to begin. As Cama and I waited, we found ourselves laughing like young school girls at the simplest things. Surprisingly, I was not nervous in the least, but I guess after you defy your parents, run away from home, and travel many moon cycles all in the name of love, there just isn't much more to be nervous about.

A veil hid my face from outside view, but I could clearly see row upon row of countless demons all setting in respective silence. There were far too many to think of counting them all, and I found myself wondering how such a vast number could have turned up in such a short time when the miles of woods around seemed to be uninhabited. I found had to repeatedly remind myself that he was their lord and that if they were dedicated enough to him, they would appear on the day of our union despite the distance of their travels, or whatever else they may have planned on doing, and the fact that he was going to web a human.

I was pleased to see that my love is in what I have come to call his "human form". I think he can sense that I like it best, not because he most resembles the men I have seen my whole life long, but because it was the first form I saw him in. I would take him in any form I could get him, but his "human form" will always be the one I cherish the most, besides if he were to take that huge dog form, there'd be no room for the guests.

The very idea of him in such a huge form, wearing wedding garments, while sitting on his guests, without the faintest idea of where everyone had gone, almost made me burst out laughing. Somehow I was able to stifle my laughter, which was as hard as a man walking on hot, burning coal without screaming. Believe it or not, despite all those incidents, I still managed to walk with all the grace and poise of a bride.

It seemed to take forever for me to finally reach where my love stood, waiting eagerly for me. I waited impatiently for the opening ceremonies to finish, and it took all my strength to keep me from throwing the flowers I was holding at the speaker and tell him to shut up, but soon these desires passed for ones to kiss my love.

I barely heard a word of the ceremony; it was all like a distant whisper in my ear. I could not look at the demon who married us either, as I could not bring my eyes to look away from the man I held dearer than anything else in the world. Then it was time for the kiss that would unify us forever.

I pulled back the veil and heard a soft gasp escape his throat, and his hand reached up slowly and touched my cheek so gently it felt nothing more than wind and with such care as though I would shatter if pressed too hard. I cleared my throat to remind him that he was supposed to be kissing me right about now.

He took the hint and put his hand around my waist and pulled my body close to his. I could feel the warmth of his body and it greatly comforted me. He leaned his face down next to mine and gave me what I had so long desired.

My first kiss, from my true love, that I would never forget as long as I drew breath. His lips were soft and gentle as they pressed against mine. I could taste them. I could taste him. I could taste everything about him and time once again stood still for me, yet this time was completely different from the last.


	7. Sesshomaru's Smile

AN: Sorry it's taken so long, but I've been in Flordia/Alabama for a month and as soon as I got back I had to start school. IF anyone cares, i meet these two great guysdown there, just don't tell them I said that. Wouldn't want it to go to their heads.Lol. No, seriously they're great. Can't wait until i get to go see them again. I also got to see a friend of mine i haven't seen in like four months, and I'm extremely happy about that. Now if onlyI could see my old pal, Josh again. Any way, I'm sure there are a lot of you out there about to kill me becauseI haven't updated, so here you guys go.

* * *

**Sesshomaru's Smile**

**Izatoi:**

Last time I had been close enough to death to knock upon its door, but now I felt more alive than ever before. My will to live was stronger than it had ever been. Blood streamed through my veins, and my heart pounded so vivid in my ears I wondered how everyone else could possibly avoid hearing it. I never wanted that moment to end. I felt safe and secure in his arms, and the force of his lips against mine was a force I couldn't even begin to describe. Wondrous beyond all compare.

Yet, despite my wishes, we had to separate. When we did, I felt the weight of the world plummet on top of my shoulders, and I saw the same feeling in his eyes, but there was also a promise of the wonderful awards that awaited me later that night.

I put my sleeve to my face and giggled into it, praying that no one would notice the mischief behind my smile. He took my arm and led me in a beautiful, graceful dance under the sparking moon, as one word slid off my tongue. It was, "Husband." It felt thick on my tongue and tickled my lips. It was so strange and mysterious, yet so familiar and warm.

As I danced in my husband's warm embrace, I found my eyes had suck out Sesshomaru. He stood alone, in the shadow of a tree, and the second he caught the gaze of my eyes upon him, he scowled and turned his face away.

He didn't want me to see it, but I did. It had been there, very small, but as he stood watching us, a slight smile had crossed his lips, very small, but defiantly a smile.

That night we explored our gifts of love to one another. We found the great pleasures only ever know to a man and woman truly in love.

For many a month after that night I found my life had become happily simple. I no longer had the restrictions I'd felt in my earlier days, as I was free to be with whomever my heart desired, and no restrictions held me from making friends with anyone, and I meet many exciting new people, but Cama was always my best friend. She was appointed to the position of first lady, and my top assistant.

She and her husband left their village hut and into the castle, because, before she did greatly serve my husband, whenever she was in town, but this way, she could be here all the time.

Though the maids and cooks disapproved of my antics, I demanded upon cooking the meals for my husband, son, and myself. They didn't argue too much though, I suspected they were used to similar, unorthodox behavior from my husband.

I had never cooked before, but I had always found it quite fascinating. Believe it or not, I was pretty good, considering it was my first time cooking, even though all I fixed was Double Chocolate Mint Cookies, which I found out was Sesshomaru's favorite.  
Sesshomaru and his father gobbled them up faster than two starving men eating a seven course dinner. I couldn't help but smile at my two men.

Then I decided to try something a little more difficult, a beautiful golden brown turkey with the finest hand made stuffing and covered in fine, rich gravy. I sat the meal down on the table and went upstairs to fetch my husband and son, who I figured were upstairs doing who knows what, but they were nowhere to be found, but when I went back downstairs and into the kitchen, I found the turkey had been picked dry to the bone, and all of the food had been eaten, except for one plate with just enough food for me.

As I sat down, my husband and son appeared at the doorway with guilty smiles on their faces.

"May we join you?" My husband asked a little too sweetly.

"Sure, but I'm afraid that there's not enough for you. It seems a few ravenous dogs have eaten the whole thing, except for this one plate. It was very kind of them to leave this food, which seems to be for me." I answered.

We all laughed, even Sesshomaru.

Later that night, Sesshomaru approached me. He spoke in a quiet voice, "You're a good cook."

His cheeks were a slight crimson color. I smiled at him, which only made him turn a darker red. He was about to turn and leave, but I wrapped my arms around him. Every limb in his body went stiff, and though I couldn't see them, I knew his eyes were popping out of his head at the surprise of my forwardness. He didn't hug me back, but he didn't break away either, and his body became loose in my arms.

I let go of him slowly, and said, "Good night, my son," before I started towards my room. Though I did not look back, I knew he was still standing there, unmoving, watching me until I was no longer within his sight. From the way his body felt, and his surprise reaction, I knew that had been the only hug he'd received for many a year. Though I think it was my words that shocked him much more.

He never expected me to call him son, because he couldn't see that he was my son, and with the trouble he's had with females I don't see how anyone could blame him, but he is my son, and nothing will ever change that.


	8. Sesshomaru's Bear

AN: I expected more rewiews than I got. In fact, if memory serves only HD reviewed. Well, I would like to thank her, and apoligize to her. I was expecting to update long before this, just as soon as I got a few more reviews, but they never came.

* * *

**Sesshomaru's Bear**

As the months past my stomach began to grow with the presence of a child. Though it was getting increasingly hard to move around, I still did my best to do my regular duties, like cooking. I got pretty good at it.

My husband was constantly telling me not to overexert myself; that someone else could do the cooking, but his stomach gave him away every time by making hungry growls in protest. Though the last stages of my pregnancy, he forbid me to cook, though it must have killed him inside. I didn't like it at first, but it soon became a relief not to stand on my feet.

One day, not long after I had been released from my kitchen duties, I found myself wandering through the castle, and happened to wander by Sesshomaru's room. Though he appeared as a child to those who didn't know him, his room would have given him away. It was a simple room that bore not a sign of a child's bearings, except for one, old, brown, raggedy teddy bear that rested on the hard wooden floor.

It was so old that its color was faded; it had but eye, and a small hole in the back where the stuffing was coming out. When I later asked my husband about it, he told me that right before Sesshomaru's mother had gone into the battle that had claimed her life, she had given him that teddy bear, so it mint a lot to him, but it was starting to smell with its age.

After a day of thought, I suggested to my husband that he and Sesshomaru go into the woods and kind of explore around a bit, get to know each other. I told him that it would be a good experience for Sesshomaru, not to mention that they could get to know each other. They had lived in the same castle all their lives, yet Sesshomaru and his father knew absolutely nothing of each other. This would be a good time for them to do the father-son thing. It would be good for everyone, but I, of course, wouldn't be able to go, being with child and all.

My husband thought it was a marvelous idea and Sesshomaru agreed. After a few preparations they were ready to set off, but before they did, my husband pulled me into one of the many extra rooms and said, "I know you well, my dear wife, and you're up to something I don't know what it is, but I'm sure it has great meaning to you. I wish you luck." He gently kissed my lips.

Then they went off into the woods. The second they were out of sight, I raced into Sesshomaru's room and carefully picked up the bear and began my work. The first thing I had to do was replace the old stuffing. Then I had to wash it. That got rid of all the stains and it no longer smelled worse than an outhouse, and lastly, I sowed on a new eye to replace the one long lost. I took the bear back to Sesshomaru's room.

It was only then that I felt the repercussions of my work. I had been working so hard that I had failed to notice how tired I had become, and I began to fall forward, but never felt the impact, as I fell unconscious before ever hitting the ground.

I do not know how long I slept. It felt like minutes, but it must have been hours, because when I had went into Sesshomaru's room the sunlight had been shining brightly, but when Cama awoke me, it was pitch black outside.

Cama's face reviled her relief, before it turned to a slight anger. "Do you know what your shenanigans have done now? The whole palace is in an uproar looking for you! You've been gone for hours! Do you mean to tell me that you were here asleep the whole time? Everyone's searching for you! They think you were either taken by a human hater or giving birth!"

She grabbed my hand and half pulled me, half dragged me to the main rooms. When we arrived it the greatest relief I'd ever had, because I was afraid that if she pulled me one inch further, my arm would have had difficulties staying in its socket.

"I found her!" Cama yelled so loud that I found myself wondering if there was anyone in a five mile radius who couldn't hear her.

We were instantly surrounded by maids, cooks, servants, and practically everyone else in the palace. Surrounded by all those people, I tried to maintain the dignity of a lord's wife, but found I could not, as I fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.

I awoke to see the faces of my husband and son staring down at me. Once again, I had no idea how long I had been asleep. I tried to sit up, but was instantly paralyzed with pain, and my husband's gentle but firm hand appeared on my shoulder and pushed my body back down.

I stared up at them weakly, until I was able to remember the fruits of my labor. "Sesshomaru, there's something for you in your room."

He waited for his father's nod of approval before heading out the door. I wanted so much to see Sesshomaru's face when he saw my surprise, that I found myself desperately fighting off the heavy cloud of sleep that once again threatened to overwhelm me.

His returning trip was a slow one and I was beginning to go down hill in my desperate fight. Just when I was going to be overcome by sleep, Sesshomaru appeared in the doorway, clutching the teddy bear. His eyes held great emotion in them, the likes of which I had never seen from him before. "It looks just like… just like… it did when my mother first gave it to me. I don't know what to say. Thank you… Mother."

His voice was also filled with this great emotion that I didn't know what to say. It was clear that he didn't either, but for once, he followed his heart and wrapped his arms around me, though it was difficult since I was still lying down. I felt tears of joy come to my eyes. I rose up enough to kiss his forehead, despite the pain, but quickly fell back down, and instantly fell unconscious to this world.


End file.
